Sweet Tooth
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Calleigh has a sweet tooth...that only Catherine can please


**Yep! another Calleigh/Cath one lol last one for a while, though I promise :)**

**BETA'd by Lynette as always :D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! :)...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was past eleven when Calleigh bid goodbye to Wendy, who was the last guest to leave. The blonde shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. She loved entertaining but it was exhausting. She took off her shoes, throwing them aside and walked to the living room to pick up the mess. She had just placed the glasses in the dishwasher when someone knocked on her door.

"For the last time, Wendy, you can't…" she stopped when she opened the door. "Catherine!" she said for the second time that night.

"Sorry, I think I left my clutch on your couch! I was trying to find my car keys and realized I left it here." The redhead said. Calleigh moved aside and motioned with a hand for Catherine to pass. The blonde closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Any luck?" Calleigh asked. The redhead shook her head and smiled shyly.

"Can I borrow your car to go home? I don't want to outstay my welcome." The redhead said her cheeks turning slightly red. Calleigh approached her with a grin. She stood in front of Catherine and gently cupped her cheeks. The redhead closed her eyes and brought a hand up to place it over Calleigh's. The small blonde pulled Catherine's face to hers and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart for a minute before crashing into each other. This time, they had no one to stop them; they had nothing but the night ahead. As they stumbled to the bedroom, refusing to let go of each other, Calleigh turned the lights off, plunging the room into darkness. To Catherine's delight, Calleigh's dress was a breeze to remove, all she had to do was tug on it and there was the gorgeous blonde in nothing but a red thong. Calleigh had a bit more of a fight on her hands, after she pushed Catherine on the bed and climbed on to straddle her waist; she tugged on the straps to find the redhead being a little hesitant.

"You okay, Catherine?" Calleigh asked. The redhead slowly sat up and walked off the bed. She raised an eyebrow with a playful grin and slowly swayed her hips as she began to take off her dress.

"Oh dear God! You used to be a stripper." Calleigh gasped as the blue leopard print dress fell to the floor. The redhead climbed on the bed again and, pushing Calleigh against the headboard, began to kiss her passionately. The two were making out like horny teenagers when Calleigh pulled away and rolled off the bed with a giggle.

"I'll be right back, just lie down." She ordered as she walked out of the room. Catherine moaned as she watched Calleigh's pale behind walk away. Catherine obeyed Calleigh and lie down on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan. She heard the blonde coming back and looked up. Calleigh had a wide grin on her face and something in her arms. The blonde kicked the door closed behind her and climbed back onto the bed. Placing whatever she had in her arms, Calleigh leaned over to whisper in Catherine's ear.

"Close your eyes and relax." She said. Calleigh began with a gentle kiss on the redhead's temple, followed by one on her cheek, then chest. Catherine's back arched as the blonde's lips met the soft flesh of her breast. Calleigh ran her tongue over Catherine's nipple; bringing her hand up to play with the redhead's other breast. The blonde continued her way down the temple that was Catherine's body, kissing the redhead's flat stomach inch for inch, nibbling at times. When she reached the waist band of Catherine's thong, Calleigh stopped and reached for what she had placed on the side table. Catherine gasped as something cold was spread on her chest.

"What is that?" She asked looking down.

"Chocolate ice cream." Calleigh replied as she licked the desert off Catherine.

"I want some." Catherine said as she took Calleigh's hand. She gently wrapped her lips around the blonde's fingers and licked the ice cream off. Calleigh enjoyed teasing Catherine; she used the cold desert to draw designs on the redhead's body and then slowly using her mouth to clean it off, kissing, licking and biting at times. When Calleigh reached Catherine's stomach, she lowered herself and gently tugged at the redhead's thong using her teeth. Sliding a finger in the waist band, Calleigh slowly pulled the purple underwear down the redhead's long, toned legs, kissing them inch for inch as she went. When she finally reached Catherine's feet, Calleigh left the thong hanging on the redhead's toes, leaning forward to bite Catherine on the spot where her thigh met her tush. The redhead gasped at the feeling of Calleigh so close to her core. Calleigh moved to the side, letting the redhead put her leg down. The blonde kissed the inside of Catherine's thigh, listening to the redhead whimper of desire. Finally, Calleigh's tongue ran over Catherine's folds, before moving up to kiss her stomach.

"No." Catherine complained. Calleigh's tongue traced a line down to the redhead's soft core before she began flicking and teasing Catherine's clit.

"Mmm, that feels so good Calleigh." The redhead moaned biting her lower lip. Calleigh traced the outline of Catherine's wet core before slowly pushing two fingers into the warm heat. Catherine's hips arched off the bed as Calleigh curled her fingers. Catherine moaned and arched her hips to the same rhythm as the blonde's fingers. Without losing a beat, Calleigh kissed her way up Catherine's body until their lips met. They kissed passionately as Calleigh thrust her fingers inside the redhead, using her thumb to tease her engorged clit. Catherine's body was writhing underneath Calleigh's, her moans getting louder and longer. The blonde began thrusting harder, brushing her fingers over Catherine's g-spot, moving her thumb faster and harder on the redhead's clit. Catherine tilted her head back as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body. Calleigh lowered herself to wrap her lips around Catherine's nipple and sucked on it, flicking the bud with her tongue. Catherine's hips arched off the bed as the first wave of her orgasm hit. She had been pleased before but never like this. Catherine moaned Calleigh's name as her warm juices covered the blonde's fingers. Calleigh removed her fingers from Catherine's core and began stroking her clit. She continued the maneuver as she lowered her head between Catherine's legs to lick up the dripping mess. Catherine lay still in bed with her eyes closed, her breathing heavy. She couldn't believe it had finally happened; she was in bed with Calleigh. The blonde moved up and cuddled with Catherine, pulling her close and holding her tight.

"I think I might have to shower." Catherine whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I think I might join you." The blonde smiled at her.

* * *

**Please review if you liked :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
